The Skeksis summon the villains
This is how The Skeksis summon the villains goes in The Dark Crystal: The Beginning of the End. in the woods, we see, Chrysalis, Sombra, and Tirek Queen Chrysalis: My friends, we need a plan. King Sombra: Agreed, but what can we do? Tirek: Uh, guys? at a castle the three villains go to the castle as we cut to the Crystal Chamber as Chrysalis sees the Dark Crystal Queen Chrysalis: A Crystal? hear a laugh as the Storm King returns Tirek: The Storm King? Why did you bring us here? SkekSo: He didn't. see the Skeksis as the Storm King comes down SkekSo: It was I. We are the Lords of the Crystal of Truth! SkekSil: Skeksis! Queen Chrysalis and Tirek: gasp Queen Chrysalis: The Skeksis? Tirek: I thought you were just legends. King Sombra: I've heard of you. The Storm King: Who? SkekUng: I assure you, we are very real. And you have all been brought here as a part of our plan to defeat Mac Grimborn, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends once and for all. chuckles The Storm King: I'm so sorry, but the word, "Skekslos"? It doesn't ring any bells. SkekSo: Skeksis! SkekTek: And we have been away too long if our race no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so mighty. a vial of essence Here, young centaur, for you. Drink. it to him drinks the vial as he grows stronger and kisses his arms Tirek: The Skeksis are ancient and extremely powerful. They broke a Shard of the Crystal and created the Darkening. I remember hearing their tales of tyranny when I was young. King Sombra: I have also heard of the Great Conjunction's all-powerful Regents, the "Lords of Thra". SkekSo: We were once UrSkeks. 18 of us left our world then came to Thra. Our time away from the UrRu was glorious. Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Until two Gelflings rose up and restored your Crystal. SkekZok: Those foolish creatures only weakened us temporarily. steps up SkekOk: We spent a trine waiting for the perfect moment and watched your defeats at the hands and hooves of six puny ponies and another group of heroes. Do you know why they always bested you? Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat! Lord Tirek: Because they are annoyingly lucky. King Sombra: Because they keep thwarting all my attempts to rule the Crystal Empire! SkekOk: It is because they work together! SkekNa: Where one is weak, another is strong. SkekShod: Thus, unified, they are a formidable force! SkekSil: Use heroes' own tactic against them, yes? Queen Chrysalis: What are you suggesting? SkekLach: We suggest nothing. We demand that you join us! SkekVar: And together, Thra will be ours! The Storm King: I don't do "ours." I only do mine! in front of the Skeksis I'' will take Stone-in-the-Wood on ''my own, and I'' will destroy anybody who stands in ''my way. SkekTek: Such confidence. Go! Try to take Stone-in-the-Wood. I shall you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to us! The Storm King: And if I refuse this deal? SkekMal: Then we shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned! The Storm King: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— sends him away, annoyed mid-sentence SkekSo: Scientist, advise our new minions to prepare to work together. I have a meeting with the Chamberlain. leaves for his meeting SkekTek: Perhaps a distraction is good for you three? nods his head. SkekTek calls the musicians